


Eye of Storm 风暴眼

by 95_BUG



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 年轻的赛车想要彻底打败光辉的车神，不止是赛场上，而是完完全全让他认输





	Eye of Storm 风暴眼

**Author's Note:**

> 一个补档

庄园内，名门豪车相聚宴饮。庄园主人停在二楼，身边是这场生日宴会的中心，他的儿子，他要让楼下的浮华刻进年幼跑车的记忆里。  
“Hunt，这些都会是你的。”

十二年后。  
“Jackson Storm 在最后关头超车成功！他打败了Cruz Ramirez，拿下了这届活塞杯的冠军！ ”  
观众为新的冠军欢呼沸腾，他们尖叫Storm的名字，他的对手向他祝贺，上届冠军Cruz驶来他身边向他碰轮胎:“干的不错！”  
Storm没有回应，他只是偏转轮胎离开了赛道。后勤组围上来检查他的状况，赞助商派给他的助理告诉他接下来的行程，接下来新任冠军会比跑比赛时更繁忙。年轻跑车承受着别人的喜悦，他的目光追随被他无视的Cruz，亮黄色的女车手回到了她的后勤组长身边，从她的动作就能知道她正在向她的老师描述方才比赛中Storm是如何超了她，那位车坛传奇听着Cruz的描述，除此之外没有别的。  
不知羞耻。  
“Tom，我要见你的兄弟，今晚十一点，我住的旅店。”  
助理停下了关于广告拍摄安排的传达:“可、为什么？”  
Storm盯着对面错过冠军的跑车，压低了声音:“该知道的人总会知道的。”

对McQueen而言，整件事发生的毫无征兆。  
Cruz输了比赛，在她的气缸冷却后难免地开始失落。McQueen带着她同小镇的朋友一起在油吧欢闹到深夜，这辆归根到底还是个新手的跑车现在需要的是放松，然后再去思考下个赛季怎么跑。聚会结束后Mater拖着已经醉得开始唱高中时的流行乐的Cruz回Dinoco，明星车手可不是比完赛就能无所事事了。  
和好友分别后McQueen打算去找Sally，他心爱的保时捷最近被工作缠身，连这场聚会都无法出席。她告诉McQueen有人妄图夺走他们的小镇，不过尽管放心，她以前也不是凭运气在加州做稳律师那行的。  
既然在Sally的工作上无法出力，McQueen决定至少该制造些惊喜，让他的大律师开心一下。  
路口的绿灯足够他缓慢通过，McQueen想象Sally惊喜的表情，带着笑意行驶。然后在他美好的幻想还没结束时一切都被迫中断了，一辆卡车突然冲出来把McQueen撞出了马路，McQueen被撞得侧躺在路边，燃料在他的油箱里翻涌，他看到自己正在冒烟。  
但愿有人能把我送去医院，McQueen祈祷，然后昏了过去。

等McQueen醒来时，他不在汽车医院，而是充满回忆的类似拘留所的地方，换句话说，他被关起来了。  
“嗨？有人吗？”McQueen大叫，周围漆黑一片，他只能看到模糊的影子，于是他打开前灯，灯光正巧打在一辆车的车头上，吓了他一跳。  
“Storm？”  
“晚上好，McQueen先生。”  
McQueen干笑两声往后退，这辆新型跑车出现在牢笼外绝不是什么好兆头。  
Storm靠近铁笼，像一个商人那样微笑:“不用担心McQueen先生，我没有别的意图，只是想邀你来和我比赛。”  
“比赛？”  
聚光灯亮起打在McQueen身上，照得他眼前一阵花白，等他适应后发现了自己车身的变化:深蓝色的漆变成了亮红色，“著名赛车”的花纹被一道闪电取代，车头上印着巨大的Rust·eze的标志，这完全是他参赛时的涂装。  
“喔！”McQueen惊呼，“这是什么？你干了什么？”  
“既然是比赛，我想还是正式些好，我可是很怀念红色的95号的。”Storm绕着笼子缓慢行驶，“我还帮你换了些零件，本想把你的引擎也换掉，毕竟你都快要生锈了。”  
“换掉我的……你把我打开了？”  
Storm停下:“我说的不够清楚吗？”  
McQueen缩了缩轮胎，他倒是不介意更新，只是得知被不信任的人打开前盖让他不自在。  
“谢谢你在我身上花功夫，可我不会跟你比赛的，我都退役了，还记得吗？”  
“没关系，这不是正式比赛，只是私人间的切磋而已。”  
对Storm，McQueen不讨厌，就算他自大任性可他是个好对手，Cruz的比赛McQueen看的很仔细，Storm赢得无可厚非。可是要和他比赛？McQueen找不出理由，他们已经不是对手了，干嘛要像毛头小子一样私下飙车？  
“和Cruz跑吧，她才是和你跑同一条赛道的车。”McQueen说，希望Storm能打消他的突发奇想。  
“好吧，如果你不愿意我也没法强求。”Storm调转车头，原本McQueen以为是墙面的地方被点亮，那是一块屏幕，上面显示出一个商圈的规划图，顶上写着“水箱小镇商业中心”。  
“但这个或许能给前辈些动力？”  
McQueen一时不知道该说什么好，他只盯着屏幕，好像上面是一副抽象画。  
“原来Sally说的就是你……”  
“怎么样？”Storm用余光打量McQueen，“这块土地在我手上价值会翻成百倍，但如果你愿意和我比赛，不论输赢，要我放弃收购计划也不是不行。”  
“可你哪里来的这么多钱？”McQueen的问题纯粹出于震惊，就算Storm再有人气他也只是个新人，他怎么会有购买一座小镇的财力？  
刚刚才拿到冠军的赛车突然调头，轮胎在地面上擦出声响和黑痕，他车头几乎撞在关着McQueen的牢笼上：“你以为所有赛车都和你一样幸运吗？”  
曾经的冠军睁大眼睛，瞳孔在一片蓝色中收缩，McQueen对这个年轻人为何恼怒没有一点儿头绪，那双灰色的眼睛绞着他，仿佛随时会扑过来把他拧成一团废铁。McQueen意识到如果他什么都不做的话他和他的朋友们一定会失去小镇，和Sally共赏过的景色会被灰色的写字楼填满。  
“我接受你的比赛邀请。”McQueen说，“但比过之后你必须信守诺言，不论输赢。”  
笑容重新回到Storm的脸上：“当然，不论输赢。”

七年前。  
Hunt第一次参加街头比赛，他比任何人都快，冠军的贴纸被贴在他的尾翼上，大笔的赌金被塞进他的机器盖，美女为他尖叫，对手愤恨地吐口水，他享受着胜者的快感，那一刻他仿佛拥有整个世界。  
“不知羞耻。”这是父亲给他的祝词。  
他被撕去胜者的标志，关进房间，直到被送出国读书。他记得在父亲称他的行为是家族的耻辱时电视里的画面：红色的跑车推着破碎的赛车通过终点，场内响起赠给冠军般的欢呼。  
仆人在宣告胜者前关掉了电视，“95”在被吞入黑暗前永远烙印在了少年跑车的眼中。

McQueen和Storm共乘一辆伪装成货车的卡车，他们一路上都没有说话。McQueen不是安静的类型，可他想不出该和这个算是绑架了自己的赛车说什么，他也没兴趣提问，现在占据他脑子的只有快点儿跑完比赛然后远离Storm。  
“我们到了。”陌生的卡车说，McQueen长舒一口气，再多五分钟他真担心自己不得不找话题和Storm聊天。  
两台赛车离开车厢，眼前是一片废弃已久的赛道，它甚至没有建完。  
“我从没见过这个赛场。”McQueen说，赛道的状况勉强称得上良好，但用正规比赛的方法跑一定会被甩出去。  
“你也不是无所不知的，McQueen先生。”Storm前轮敲击地面，赛场内的灯光被悉数点亮，“我称这里为斗兽场，只有胜者才能离场。”  
这夸张的说法叫McQueen不舒服：“我可不想为这样一场比赛送命。”  
“没人会伤害你的车体的。”Storm说，“其他的就无法保证了。”  
Storm围着McQueen转了一圈，随后指引他驶上起点位置，一辆红色的雪佛兰在他们中间告知两人比赛规则，因为没有后勤所以他们只跑三圈，她举旗示意双方做好准备。   
旗子挥下，两辆赛车在引擎的轰鸣中奔上赛道。听到只跑三圈时McQueen不得不调整策略，一开始就竭尽全力，Storm说过不论输赢，但他绝不以那种轻浮的态度跑比赛，他必须紧跟Storm伺机超车。Storm看出了McQueen的意图，去年他就是这样败给Cruz的，这个战术对他依旧有威胁，他比McQueen快，比绝大多数车都快，但技巧方面他有理由相信身后那位车坛曾经的霸主还有一两手是他没有见识过的，稍有大意自己就会被反超。  
一黑一红的赛车在老旧不平的赛道上疾驰，两车咬得很紧，技巧和速度是他们通往胜利的门票。McQueen惊诧于Storm展现出的实力，尽管赛道原因他无法自如奔驰，但他始终稳定，没有出现打滑，全然不像McQueen第一次跑在小镇的砂石道上状况，他原以为Storm是个只会在虚拟器上跑圈的新型车。对手意料外的表现并没有扰乱McQueen多久，他本就没指望过靠Storm的失误取胜，下一个弯道是他绝佳的机会，他稳住方向，看准时机，以一个极其冒险的漂移动作堪堪超过了Storm。  
突如其来的超车令Storm措手不及，他没考虑过这个弯道对他的危险，但凡有些常识的赛车都知道在这里反击要承担的是滑出赛道的风险，如果失败就没有挽救的余地了。McQueen丝毫不敢松懈，他立刻堵在Storm前面防止后者反超，被高翘的车尾挡住视线，黑色赛车几乎咬碎牙齿，面前右侧车灯下的95如此刺眼，就像是一场活着的噩梦。

5年前，英国。  
“我送你来这里，是为了让你学习如何管理家族资产，不是和街头混混飙车！”  
Hunt默默承受着父亲的责骂，他不想顶撞，因为他早已没了和父亲交谈的欲望。  
“看着我，你究竟有没有听我说话？你正成为家族的笑柄，难道你自己不知道吗！”  
少年望向窗外，看到街边的红色跑车给自己换上闪电花纹正向女友炫耀，许少年少他开口：“你又想让我去哪里？法国？意大利？哦，回国也不错，那里有很多安静的路。”  
“你哪里也不用去。”年长的跑车说，“从今天起会有专人来照顾你，无论是学习还是生活，你都不用踏出这房子一步。”  
Hunt意识到他将要被囚禁却没有明确的期限。他本以为自己已经对父亲失望透顶，但他远远低估了这台跑车，他掀翻了身前的圆桌，轻易地在这严苛的车眼下歇斯底里：“为什么！我能跑！我的速度无人能及！我天生就该是赛车，我是他们之中的胜者！”  
“你管那种小打小闹叫胜利？”父亲调转车头，不再理会儿子的任性，“你的使命是接替我，去争夺权力。记住，输一次就是全盘皆输，不要走错路。”  
跑车看着父亲离去，那是他最后一次见到父亲，当天晚上他带着自己这些年攒下的奖金，用一年前就已准备好的假身份买了一张飞往巴西的机票，从此销声匿迹。

终点线已出现在眼前，McQueen心中涌起了对胜利的渴望，那种渴望突然间变得如此陌生，如同酒精灌进他的油箱，卷进他的发动机，他的汽缸被烧灼，他的排气管在喷火，猛烈的快感几乎要压碎他轻薄的车身。没错，他就是为了这个在跑，疾驰时周围变成线的景色令他眩晕，曾经他以为自己是为了名利而跑，但他心底从来都清楚自己臣服的是竞技的刺激，追崇的是突破车体极限的速度——  
然而黑色的风暴席卷了赛场，最后一秒Storm摆脱了McQueen的阻挡，率先碾压了终点线。  
比赛结束，最终的胜利者是Jackson Storm。  
“哇喔……”McQueen瞪大他那双蓝色眼睛，他喘着气，有那么一会儿他甚至没反应过来发生了什么。  
胜者缓缓开到McQueen身边，用前轮贴在他侧面的“95”上，没有阿谀没有讽刺：“是我赢了。”  
McQueen回过神来，他头一次对着这年轻的赛车露出真正的笑容：“嘿！刚才那个太棒了，绝对能排进我的最佳比赛前五！”  
Storm抽回他的轮胎：“你输了，你知道吧？”  
“啊，我知道我知道，我现在就像刚被从火灾里抢救出来似的，最好赶紧降降温。”McQueen说，他当然在乎输赢，再次败给Storm依旧让他心有不甘，但这不妨碍那是场好比赛，他见识了这个年轻人令人振奋的实力，而Storm的职业生涯才刚刚开始，他将会是Cruz最强劲的对手，他们会创造新的历史，能够见证新传奇的开端令McQueen感到兴奋，他猜Doc当初也怀有同样的心情。  
“不过你得撤回你的计划，只要我和你比赛你就得那么做，还记得吗？”McQueen提醒道，他可不会忘记这次比赛的初衷。  
Storm打量着McQueen，从车灯到车窗再到尾翼，然后他冷哼一声：“我再没见过你这样傲慢的车了。”  
“什么？”McQueen以为自己听错了。  
“傲慢又无耻！”Storm冲着McQueen大吼，“你凭什么命令我？你有认真听我说过的哪怕一个字吗？”  
McQueen压低后胎，他的车尾蹭到了地面，Storm方直的车头顶在他的前盖上：“我说的是‘如果你愿意和我比赛，不论输赢，要我放弃收购计划也不是不行’，我没说只赛这一场，也没说只要你和我比我就一定会撤回收购，最终做决定的是我，不是你！”  
红色的跑车与那双灰色眼睛四目相对，他的表情逐渐变得扭曲。McQueen撞开Storm，倒车与他拉开距离：“你最好别碰我，比赛之外也别让我看到。”  
说完，McQueen开回了来时的卡车里。  
“Amanda，”Storm目睹McQueen躲进车厢，叫来红色的雪佛兰，“做好安排，确保明天的公路是干净的。”  
“好的，先生。”

这回McQueen没被关进牢笼，他被安排在一个酒店的房间里，不过前轮被锁了，他可以自由行动但没法跑起来。Storm没来打扰他，McQueen又一次陷入不知道如何取胜的无力中。他从未遭遇过Storm这样的人，那台赛车的每一句话和每一个举动都是他不能理解的，McQueen向来博人青睐，他的魅力让所有人，哪怕是他的对手都会对他送上赞赏。这些不是他刻意追求来的，若他遭人憎恶也不过是出于对他实力的嫉妒，可Storm，那个他连话都没说过几次的赛车，却把他说成最愚蠢的混蛋。McQueen无法接受，对Storm的欣赏变成了没有方向的厌恶，他觉得自己被愚弄了，Storm一开始就没给他作为对手的尊重，然而承受敌意的McQueen却不知道原因。  
第二天McQueen休眠了整整一上午，他已经很久没那样跑过比赛了，消耗的精力比他想象的要大。中午时，昨天负责举旗的雪佛兰叫醒了McQueen并给他送来了午饭，她告诉McQueen下午要去给他换身涂装。  
“换涂装？为什么？”  
“因为你现在太显眼了。”  
McQueen干笑，到底是谁趁他昏迷把他弄成这样的？  
“那就把我换回蓝色的涂装，但愿还有人记得图案在什么位置。”  
Amanda拒绝了他:“你需要得是伪装涂漆，今晚你要参加街头赛。”  
“喔喔喔，街头赛？”  
雪佛兰没有回答，她把行程安排一条条念给McQueen，不做任何解释。  
下午McQueen被一辆拖车拽出了房间，他想起了Mater，想起小镇的大家和心爱的Sally。他们还好吗？McQueen怕大家会担心自己，怕Cruz无法安心训练，怕Storm为难阻碍收购的Sally。  
McQueen进了卡车，对朋友的思念多少使他冷静了些，尽管他不习惯隐忍，但为了摆脱眼下的状况他最好避免与Storm发生冲突，街头赛说不定是个好机会，非封闭赛场意味着更多逃走的选择。原本McQueen是不会考虑逃走的，但如果Storm无止尽的要求比赛该怎么办？这绝对不是一个公平的交易。  
如Amanda告知的那样，McQueen被拖去换了一身涂装。新涂装完全不对McQueen的胃口，黑的的涂装上覆盖了三道绿色的抓痕，看着就像是从侧面把他撕裂了一样。  
好极了，如果我成功逃了出来，会有警察在后面追我，因为我看着就是个越狱犯。McQueen向自己抱怨，当他的尾翼被喷上淌血样式的“森林法则”时，他确信警察会冲他放枪。  
太阳落山后McQueen被送往晚上赛车的场地，这里早已聚满了各色赛车。眼前涂装花哨的跑车令人眼花缭乱，燥热的气氛正等待着一场非法的比赛来宣泄。McQueen在他们之中穿梭，他看到那些年轻赛车不要命似的改装，看到贴近他们车窗的性感美女，这些令他头晕，他几乎要被这热烈且野性的聚会压扁。McQueen从未参加过街头赛，自他少年时他就决心一定要在正规的赛道上奔跑，像这种违法比赛风险太大，一旦被捕无异于自毁前程。为什么Storm要来参加这样的比赛？如果出现意外肯定会对他的下个赛季造成影响。  
“嗨，你是新来的吗？”一辆日系车向McQueen搭话，雪青色的涂装格外撩人，“你看上去很快，如果你赢了，今晚我们可以……”  
“别傻了Lily，”另一辆粉色跑车从McQueen后面绕了过来，她来到自己姐妹的身边，“你还不知道吗？今晚Hunt也会来。”  
McQueen刚想问Hunt是谁，不远处就出现了骚动，有人尖叫起新出现的焦点的名字：  
“Hunt！”  
两姐妹抛开“新人”McQueen挤开人群想要凑近，McQueen有些好奇地跟在她们的后面，他听到人们在议论，他们都在说Hunt是公路霸主，他是最快的车。费了一番功夫后McQueen终于挤到了最前面，他本以为会看到一台经典的筋肉车，可实际在那里的却是他再眼熟不过的赛车。  
“Jackson Storm？”而且还是漆成红色，印有火焰闪电纹的Storm。  
McQueen推开其他赛车冲到Storm的旁边，贴着他的车窗说：“你是有什么问题？你就差在车门上印一个95了！”  
“嘿伙计！注意这点儿，”一台橙色的筋肉车拽开了McQueen，“可别狂热过头，想和Hunt碰轮胎就来和他赛一场吧，前提是你能追上他。”  
周围爆发出一阵大笑，被这些人称为Hunt的Storm开口道：“Alex，对新人友好些，毕竟他能给我两万美金。”  
“两万美金？什么两万美金？”  
“你难道没有吗？”Alex插到Storm和McQueen中间，“今晚的赌金，只收现金，赢家拿走一切，输家就回去喝劣质油吧！”  
我哪里来的那些钱？McQueen带着尴尬的笑容往后退，可后面的人群让他没了后路。自那次撞车醒来后McQueen身上的东西就都被没收了，现在放他出去他连加油钱都没有。不过他转念一想，或许这是个好机会，没钱就意味着他无法参加比赛，他会被赶出去，这样就能直接逃走了。  
不过得好好和Sally解释一下这身夸张的涂装是怎么回事。  
“哦、你瞧，我犯了傻，以为这比赛是免费的，两万美金？伙计，我有一整年没见过那么多钱……”  
不出McQueen所料，有人冲他发出嘘声，现在只要等待逐客令就好了。  
然而Storm却出来扰乱了McQueen的计划：“没钱的话就用你的引擎来赌吧。”  
“引擎？”  
没人反对Storm，在这里的全是迷恋他的疯子，McQueen还来不及提出异议就有人上来按住他，无视他的大喊大叫掀开了他的前盖，Alex上前来检查，只看一眼他就认可了McQueen：“难怪你会手头紧，亲爱的，你够格了！”  
接着McQueen被人踢了上翘的底盘，被拥着推上了起点处。  
一群疯子！习惯了小镇生活的McQueen几乎要尖叫出声，如果输了他就彻底没有后路了，要摘掉他的引擎不如直接把他压成铁块儿！  
Alex向参加今晚比赛的赛车讲解比赛线路和比赛规则，Storm在McQueen旁边准备起跑，他侧过眼对McQueen低声说：“适者生存。”  
Lily挥下旗子，这场非法比赛的选手们咆哮着奔上公路。  
红色的Storm位居第一，他从一开始就甩开其他赛车占据了领先位置，另有两辆赛车紧跟在后，McQueen处在第四的位置。  
这个赛程非常短，分秒间决出胜负，如果不能尽快超车，胜利的机会就十分渺茫了。McQueen盯紧前面的赛车，他发现自己没有思考逃跑的空档，对胜利的渴望压过一切，输掉比赛的代价太过庞大，这不单是荣誉感的得失，这事关尊严，一辆赛车被夺走引擎，那他还是什么？  
McQueen看准时机，从内测超过了他前面的改装车，频道里Alex在报告路况，他警告选手小心前方的运输车。对于Storm，McQueen已经受够他的摆布了，贯穿他生命的只应该有速度，莫名的绑架和比赛简直是在玷污他的信仰。  
前面的赛车注意到McQueen超车的意图，他有着和宽大车身不符的灵活，死死堵住McQueen，然而他太过在意后方，当运输车出现时躲闪不及翻出了赛道。  
“现在只剩你和我了！”McQueen冲前面的Storm大喊，他输过比赛，被Storm挫败，但这次他要赢，他一定要给这混蛋点儿颜色看看。  
“准备好和你的引擎告别吧，前辈。”Storm说，这里是他的主场，是他最熟悉的赛道，他从未在公路上输过，无论是美国，英国还是巴西，凡是和他在同一条路上的车只有闻他尾气的份。在这里他要彻底击败Lighting McQueen，熄灭传奇所有的光芒，那是他的梦魇，要由他亲自扼杀。  
胜负即将决出，远处等待的人群已经开始欢呼，两台赛车将自己的命运交付给通过终点线的顺序，如果McQueen胜利，他会立刻逃走，揭露Storm的所作所为，他不能放任这枚危险的炸弹继续和Cruz在同一条赛道上竞速；如果Storm胜利，他要McQueen低下他的车头向他认输，换上普通轮胎，放弃指导任何一台赛车，永远退出赛车界。  
胜负近在眼前，Storm的频道里却出现了Amanda的声音：“先生，请在下一个路口左转，终点线被安插了便衣。”  
“我不是让你去做安排了吗！”  
“是您父亲。”  
Storm自引擎深处怒吼，前方是终结一切的重点，左侧是屈辱的逃跑，漫长的一秒钟后，Storm做出了选择，他转向比赛公共频道：“Alex，有条子混进来了！叫所有人赶紧给我回家去！”  
这段话引起了相当的骚动，所有人的视线立刻从比赛中拔出四处逃窜，McQueen跟在Storm后面问他：“你怎么知道有警察？”  
“闭嘴！不想进去就跟我走！”  
一黑一红两台赛车在终点线前偏离赛道，按Amanda导航的路线逃离，这时他们背后响起警笛声。  
“Hunt，立刻停车，重复一遍，立刻停车！”后方的警车紧追上来。  
“看来你是常客啊。”McQueen在后面调侃，Storm没有理会。  
甩开警车并不容易，但Storm了解这片的道路胜过他的家，他带着McQueen穿街过巷，终于在闯进一个旧仓库后逃开了追捕。  
听着警笛远去，McQueen开始咳嗽，吐出舌头想吐掉吃进嘴里的灰，等好受些后他打开车灯照向Storm：“这次谢了，被抓住的话可麻烦大了。不过这麻烦也是你引来的。”  
Storm背对着他没有言语，McQueen有点儿奇怪，以他对Storm浅薄的了解，在嘴上他绝对不舍得吃亏。  
“呃、他们为什么叫你Hunt？你经常参加这种比赛吗？那些人都很崇拜你啊。”  
年轻的赛车依旧没有声音，McQueen猜不出他又是哪里不对劲了，不过他也没必要知道，现在是他离开的大好时机，于是他又说：“好吧，之前你那个放弃收购的提议还是挺诱人的，不过现在我不那么想了，所以……再见？不不，最好私下还是不要再见了。”  
“你为什么放弃？”  
“啊？”McQueen正准备开出仓库，“这不是当然的吗？但我当初答应的也是太草率了。”  
“我是说和The King的比赛！你已经在终点线前了，可你就那么放弃了！”  
McQueen停下来，陈年往事忽然被提起令他不明所以。  
“胜利才是全部！冠军才是一切！”Storm大喊，整个仓库都回荡着他的声音。  
“嘿，你到底……”  
“不是所有赛车都有机会参加正规比赛，你却践踏别人梦寐以求的机会，你把冠军拱手让给了别人，把比赛当做儿戏！”  
“你知道吗？你叫我火大。”McQueen转过车身说，他必须反击这个任性妄为的赛车，“你是头一个让我想揍碎车灯的混蛋，从我被你抓来，每一次，嘿，每一次！你都给我说一堆莫名其妙的话，在你第一次超我车之前我都没见过你，你干嘛总拿我当你的死对头？我拿第一个活塞杯的时候你还是个学校里的混小子吧！”  
令McQueen意外的是Storm真的对他动手了，他先是向后退，然后猛地正面冲撞McQueen，后者的车头被撞得凹回去一块。  
McQueen甩甩头，他的视线出现了短暂的重影：“这可是你自找的！”  
两台极速赛车扭打在一起，他们的车身不是出于耐用考虑打造的，几次碰撞就叫他们浑身是伤，但谁都不打算收手，直到他们伤得连轮胎都抬不起来。  
“你这个疯子……”McQueen喘着气说，他头一次打架，他得歇会儿才有力气逃走。  
“你永远是最混蛋的赛车。”Storm说。  
McQueen干笑：“你最好趁我没力气把你想骂的都骂了，不然等着我的好哥们儿Mater把你拖进医院吧。”  
Storm叹了口气，好像他突然泄了气，之前的锋芒也消失了：“我知道你怎么想我，你以为我只会在模拟器上跑，取胜凭的是先进的技术，你不过是被时代打败了。”  
McQueen抬抬眼：“自信点儿，凭良心说你技术也不错。”  
“你根本没想过自己有多幸运，对吗？你想比赛，就有赞助商让你比；你放弃冠军，得来的是冠军都没有的喝彩；你跑不动了，就有人来继承你。哈！如果你有想这些你就不会是这样了，说不定我还能喜欢你这个传奇。”  
被赞为传奇的赛车耸耸挡泥板，要让他为自己的幸运有愧疚感未免太强人所难了，他的确在这条路上走得比大多数人顺，但他也不全是运气好才走到今天的。  
“你从未体会过……你放弃冠军时，我却因为赢得比赛被称为耻辱。我和你一样拥有天赋，从小的梦想就只有成为赛车，可我却得不到支持。”  
“哦，这个……”听到Storm说出和Cruz类似的经历，McQueen忽然意识到自己可能确实无意中伤到了这个年轻人。  
Storm缓缓坦白自己的过往，他的声音越来越虚弱：“你知道为什么会有警察混进来吗？因为我的父亲。他从不认可我作为赛车的身份，他眼里只有家族产业，他要我继承祖辈留下的财产，甚至要我搅进政坛当一个政客。呵，在他的影响下我根本拿不到正规比赛的资格，所以我就去参加街头赛，在公路上我从没输过。”  
现在McQueen才明白Storm是哪里来的收购小镇的资金，他从来都自由自在，完全无法体会这个年轻人承受的压力，他想了半天却连一句安慰的话都想不出。  
“所以……呃，你用假名去跑那种违法比赛？”McQueen问，他实在想不到更合适的了。  
Storm摇摇头：“Hunt是我的本名，当时我希望被知道所以用了真名，等我意识到这个做的问题时所有人已经记住我了。Jackson Storm才是假名，为了搞到参赛资格我必须这么干。”  
McQueen呼了口气，虽然他已经不喜欢Storm的傲慢，但知道这些后开始同情起他来。  
Storm让开车身，仓库的门大开着：“你走吧，我会遵照约定放弃收购，反正只是不值一提的损失。”  
这一反常态的举动令McQueen本能地察觉到不对劲，不过Storm的危险更值得他堤防，他最好在Storm反悔前离开。McQueen碰碰年轻赛车的轮毂，对他露出一个微笑：“这些事我会替你保密的，下个赛季再见。”  
“没有下一个赛季了。”Storm苦笑，“‘得到冠军就退役’，这是我能争取来的全部。”  
McQueen停下来，Storm没在开玩笑，他反应过来，刚才就是Storm最后的比赛了。  
“不。”  
“哈？”  
“我说，不！”McQueen说，他绕到Storm后面推着他向仓库外行驶，“你跟我走，和我一起去水箱温泉镇，我在这儿受你这么多气可不是来听你的退役宣言的！”  
“你没搞清楚状况吧？我现在就能告诉你，明天车队就会开除我，新闻全是关于我身世的报道，我的父亲已经开始干预比赛了，我连街头赛都跑不了了！”  
“没人能叫你退役，除非你自己想。你想吗？”  
Storm没有回答。  
McQueen笑出声，尽管他刚被揍得40迈都开不上去：“告诉你个好消息，我们有全美最好的律师，如果有人阻挠你比赛，那就让法官拿主意吧！如果没有人当你的赞助商，我来帮你找，你不想去Dinoco的话，Sterling正缺像你这样的选手。”  
“这行不通……”  
“没试怎么知道不行？”McQueen说，“别白白浪费了你的才能。”  
不知不觉间，他们已经在这里耗了一晚上，当Storm被推出仓库时橘红的阳光打到了他伤痕累累的车身上，他眯起眼睛看着笼罩在柔软的光芒下的城市，轻声说：“你永远是最混蛋的赛车，Lighting McQueen。”  
“安静点儿，疯子。”

——THE END——


End file.
